


The Stars Look Very Different

by Disneyfan1234



Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: Emotional, Gen, References to David Bowie, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneyfan1234/pseuds/Disneyfan1234
Summary: Bojack takes a look into the great beyond.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Stars Look Very Different

“Do you ever get scared Bojack?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean, look at all of that, then look at us. Does it ever scare you to feel so small.”   
“I guess it is a little frightening, but slightly also comforting.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I guess it’s comforting to know that in the great scheme of things, our actions are of little importance to the great cosmos of the galaxy.”  
“Are you saying our actions don’t have consequences?”   
“No, no, of course I’m not saying that. Our actions totally have consequences. I guess it’s just good to know that even if we totally fuck up and ruin our lives, we’re not ruining everything. Like say I do something and end up in jail, it’s good to know that my friends can go on living. They can move on and find love and, who knows, maybe even be happy. Everything doesn’t always revolve around me, and I guess looking up there reminds me of that. I’m not the sun, I’m just a Horse. It’s humbling.”  
“Hey Bojack?”  
“Yeah, Sarah Lyn?”  
“The stars look very different today.”  
“They sure do.”  
“I wish things could stay just like this forever.”  
“I do too, Sarah Lyn. I do too.”


End file.
